People are often forgetful or distracted in busy or transient spaces, such as airports, taxis, trains, hotels, shopping malls, etc. and thieves often take advantage of this to steal personal electronic computing or communications devices. Apart from being stolen, such devices are often lost in these busy areas. Since proprietary information is routinely stored on such devices, the need to protect such proprietary or sensitive data and to prevent the theft of such devices is self-evident.
Laptops, and increasingly other electronic devices such as cell phones, PDAs, smart phones (e.g. Blackberry™, iPhone™), memory sticks, personal media devices (e.g. iPod™), gaming devices and personal computers, are often remotely tracked so that they can be recovered in the event of theft. Such tracking may be effected by sending location information to a remote storage site or an email server.
While such tracking systems may be effective in the recovery of lost or stolen electronic devices, they do little to help prevent loss or theft in the first place. Accordingly, in an effort to discourage theft, owners of tracked or untracked personal electronic computing and communications devices sometimes apply irremovable and/or indelible warning stickers to such devices. However, perhaps in part because a thief may not see a warning sticker before or during the commission of a theft (and is not likely to return the stolen device to the owner if the thief sees the warning sticker afterwards), these sorts of warning stickers have shown in practice to provide only a limited amount of protection against theft.